


Club Achievement

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, GTA V Universe, Los Santos, M/M, Multi, This is going to be dirty and fun, WOO HOO, slow updates because i can't write at school, strip club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strip club AU. It's gonna get dirty >;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Achievement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donotjustlive_fly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotjustlive_fly/gifts).



> So i'm going to be putting a lot of links in this story and i will warn you now a lot will be 18+ it's all just butts though but still.
> 
> Anyway if you want to see all the polyvores in one place go here:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/ah_strip_club_au/collection?id=4238414

[ _Achievement_ ](http://www.polyvore.com/strip_club_layout/set?id=148702477&lid=4238414)

One of the hottest adult clubs in all of Los Santos.

By day the girls have their time, and at night the boys come out to play.

 

[ _Geoff_ ](http://www.polyvore.com/geoff_boss_man/set?id=148701035&lid=4238414)

 Geoff is the boss, the underground face of the club. He handles finances, drugs, weapons, etc; You can usually find him either sitting behind the bar with his feet propped up and his eyes hidden behind a pair of shades or tucked in a dark corner watching over his kids on stage. He's also Ryan's back up, but that was just once. It didn't turn out well...

 

[ _Jack_ ](http://www.polyvore.com/jack_bartender/set?id=148702374&lid=4238414)

 Jack is the 'public face’ of the club, he mostly just deals with the alcohol but occasionally helps with a drug deal or two. He has aircraft and warehouse connections and is a super protective mother-bear for all the dancers.

 

[ _Michael and Lindsay_ ](http://www.polyvore.com/michael_lindsay_bartenders_waitors/set?id=148701798&lid=4238414)

Michael and Lindsay, bartenders, waiter's, and sort of dating. It's complicated, really really complicated. They live in one of the apartments above the club. Michael maintains the building too and keeps the place running. He also may or may not have some small military grade weapons connections.

 

[ _Ryan_ ](http://www.polyvore.com/ryan_bouncer/set?id=148702672&lid=4238414)

Ryan, They found him on Craig’s list. He's super serious and scary and intimidating until you get to know him- in reality he's a huge goofball. He falls for Ray immediately the first time he sees the younger man working the pole and promptly begins wooing him. He's Geoff's main weaponry connection.

 

_[Gavin and Ray](http://www.polyvore.com/gavin_ray_dancers_outfit/set?id=148702989&lid=4238414) _

Gavin and Ray are two of the most popular male dance the clubs has. Ray is sort of new, and Gavin is always making virgin jokes until he catches Ray giving Ryan a pretty serious lap dance backstage one night after hours. Ray has some decent drug connections so he's a huge asset to Geoff.

 

Together, along with a few other familiar faces they make up Achievement.

 

_Care for a dance?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the begging. I'll try to get something up tommorrow lol
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr here!  
> http://ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com/


End file.
